dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 219
Episode 219 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants Podcast Highlights * Nazis with twitter doing selfies Videos played # Brett Keane Puncher Face # Man Locks Himself In Hot Car To Prove That Babies And Dogs Are Cowards # The Amazing Atheist is a CGI character (can't find) # Obama visits Cuba (can't find) # Donald Trump on Elizabeth Warren: 'Who's that, the Indian?' # John Kaisch "It would be crazy to drop out" (can't find) # Donald Trump's anti-Washington campaign hits Washington # RWW News: Glenn Beck Says Mormons Must Save America, Evangelicals Are Not Listening To God # RWW News: Bakker Likens Bernie Sanders To Hitler # RWW News: Alex Jones: Liberals Creating Satan # Tyler man says he found fossils from Noah's flood # Utah says porn is a public health crisis (can't find) # Anti-rape shorts (removed from YouTube episode) # Exorcism 101 - Run Demon Run # ILLUMINATI ROBOT SOPHIA SAYS SHE WANTS TO DESTROY HUMANITY # Anita Sarkeesian and Antifeminism Lead Me to Mercedes Carrera # ? # Post show: Brett Keane Reports Impersonators, Stalkers, Harassment, Death Threats, Slander, Cyber Bullies (reuploaded copy) Start of the Show T.J. and Paul talk about their weight loss contest. T.J.'s ahead of him by like a pound. Yaaaaay. They then shilled their new shirts based off of Paul including their Coolsville shirt and their #BanPaul shirt. They then went into Troll or Not a Troll. Where they played "Man Locks Himself In Hot Car To Prove That Babies And Dogs Are Cowards" for like two seconds. They then played someone who apparently thinks T.J. is a CGI character with whore disciples who hate things. He was such a fucking troll. They then got into their newly named "Political Shit" segment, complete with a new intro. They played a video on Obama visiting Cuba, the first president to do so in many decades. It's reaaaally fucking shitty there. Elizabeth Warren and Donald Trump got into a twitter war. Neat. John Kaisch isn't going to drop out for whatever reason. Donald Trump seems to be becoming more mild in his rhetoric. Glenn Beck talks about his Mormonism for once. Then some faggot likened Bernie Sanders to Hitler, which is especially fucked up because Sanders had some of his family killed in the Holocaust. Alex Jones then claimed liberals are creating Satan. Then they watched some retarded redneck fuck talk about how he thinks he found evidence of Noah's flood in his back yard. Middle of show They then talked about the Episode 218 post show and how everyone loved hearing about "black retards popping and locking" They then talked about a video about Utah saying porn is a public health crisis when really its not. Utah wants porn to be seen as a "public health crisis" so they can side step the first amendment and block public sale of porn. The peasants talked about how theirs really nothing in the Bible about porn anyways. They then went on to crazy people segment. there was a video about anti-rape shorts that was cut out of the show. (you can listen to it on the sound cloud copy of the show) then they played a video about Exorcism where they use a white board. The awesome video technology of William Mount was real in that video. The peasants then showed some awesome fan art. The then moved on to The Vigilant Christian talking about a robot that so called wanted to destroy humans but the robot never said it. At least in the part they played. He seemed to be worry about people losing there jobs to robots. Well its going to happen and it's a good thing Paul said that it was a good thing because people without legs can now walk but Mario seems to just want to be on the wrong side of history. End of the Show They then played a video by Andrew Bushard of free press media about how he has found out about Mercedes Carrera. The peasants talked about how he was going to end up adding her to his story's and T.J. Wondered how much money it would take to have Mercedes Carrera fuck '''Andrew '''on video, with Paul saying that he'd probably cum before he even came near her vagina. They then moved on to some hipster looking retard talking about how "New atheists" are islamophobic he went on to talk about how "islamophobic" "New atheists" are and Blah, Blah and then the peasants talked about how low on the totem pole of Freedom most Islamic states are. Mr.Hipster pulled a strawman out from under his bed and made it dance for him. the peasants talked about how it seem like Islam seems to be one of the most violent religions (ironic seeing what happen just a few hours later that night in Brussels) lots of good points where said by Paul about how Christianity may hurt more people then Islam by manipulating American politics and laws and popular American culture. The peasants asked for likes and pimped out the post show, hyping it up. Then then went into the post show. Post Show Ben and Paul go all NPR voice on us. They then take some time naming the main show and talking about peek views and so on. They played this video by Brett Keane. * Brett Keane calls T.J. fat. (that's ironic) * Brett Keane admitted to flagging down Coughlin's channel. (He denied this in Episode 166 or something) * Brett Keane admitted to flagging down small channels.. (This happened to me BTW) They ended the post show by bullying T.J into eatting a Oreo and that was it... Quotes "#ZyklonB" - Paul's ego as SS officer "We bring the demons in through the television." -William Mount Trivia * This is the 4th episode was hosted on The Amazing Atheist channel. * We are all disciples of T.J.. * Black retards dance better than white retards. * Cuba is the future site of Jimassic Park. * Satan is actually a computer. * #ThirdReich * #MasterRace * Ben Cackle Counter: Ben laughed in his signature way 41 times during the show Category:Stubs Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego